The Selection
by wintergirlsmith
Summary: 70 girls entered the palace. It is now Hermione's and Harry's job to each select a bride. Selection!AU femmeslash, Harry/Hermione are twins! SYOC! No pairings decided yet!
1. Chapter 1

**The Selection**

**For anyone who hasn't read The Selection, it's basically a competition set in a sort of futuristic time period where there's one prince, and 35 girls from across the country are selected to go to the palace, and over the course of about six months (give or take) he is expected to choose one of them to marry. A little like the Bachelor, I guess. **

**This will be like that, except there will 2 Selections, one for Harry and one for Hermione, who are twins and the prince and princess in this story. The reasons it won't be a crossover are **

**I'm using NO characters from the original Selection. **

**The only place titles I'm using are New Asia and Ill****é****a. **

**While some of the events will be the same or similar, those will be very few and far in between. **

**There will be no references to the original Selection. (If there are I'll explain them in the A/N. **

Hermione fidgeted in her seat. She was anxious. Today was the day she met the Selected. Her twin, Harry put hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so nervous, 'Mione."

70 girls had arrived the previous night, and they'd be meeting them during breakfast. It had been decided that Harry's and Hermione's Selections would each be held in separate wings of the palace, so as not to cause any confusion or mix-ups. They had ten minutes until they had to report to their separate breakfasts.

"This will be the most interaction with girls I've ever had, Harry," she whispered.

"I know. It's the same for me. Don't worry, Hermione, with 35 girls, you can't possibly screw it up," he said.

"He's right, you know," said their mother, Lily. "Your father and I are confident you'll both find the one."

Hermione nodded, reassured as her father echoed the sentiments. A glance at the clock revealed it was time to leave, and Hermione and her mother departed.

It had been decided that since they couldn't eat their meals all together for the moment, their parents would alternate. Lily would have breakfast with Hermione, James would come for lunch, and Lily would return for dinner, and the following day would be flopped, and so on.

Hermione smoothed down the violet dress she was wearing, and entered the breakfast hall in that wing of the palace.

The girls all turned their attention to the princess (although they too were considered princesses until they were dismissed from the Selection.)

Hermione looked over the array of faces, fixing a charming smile onto her face. "Good morning ladies. I trust you all slept well?"

There was a collective "Good morning, Your Highness" followed by a collective "Yes, Your Highness."

Hermione took her seat next to her mother, and muttered in an undertone "Anything I should know?"

She was asking for any information that would help prepare her for the one-on-one meetings after breakfast.

"There are too girls with New Asian roots, one Japanese and one Indian, so be mindful of their customs," her mother warned. "And, just for your knowledge, the Indian girl has a twin sister in your brother's Selection."

"That's interesting," Hermione replied. "Anything else?"

"Not off the top of my head, my dear. Don't fret, you'll do fine. They're all here for you."

Hermione nodded, and discreetly studied the girls as she ate.

The Indian girl was laughing quietly with a curly-haired blonde girl, there was a girl with classically beautiful looks that the others didn't seem to like much, the Japanese girl barely spoke, and there was a platinum-blonde girl that everyone gave strange looks. And a loud, dark-skinned girl, who seemed very friendly, and all the others seemed to like. Amongst others.

Hermione certainly had her work cut out for her.

After breakfast, they were shown to the Ladies' Room, and while it was for Ladies, Hermione was not allowed in unless expressly invited by the Selected girls, although her mother was. Hermione supposed that was to help them bond.

So she knocked politely at the door, and asked for Lady Parvati, who her first one-on-one was scheduled with. Lady Parvati was the Indian girl, and Hermione couldn't deny she was very beautiful. Her maids had dressed her in traditional Indian garb, and it was vivid scarlet trimmed with gold. Hermione supposed the maids had all dressed their charges in vivid colors, knowing that Hermione liked them best. It was a sublte tactic, but it certainly showed the maids' dedication.

Parvati seemed a little reserved, but Hermione was sure she'd gotten a genuine smile or two by the time it was over. She coaxed the girl into talking about herself, and her family, and what living in Godric's Hollow was like.

Another girl that stuck out in Hermione's mind was Luna Lovegood. Whiile Hermione wasn't sure she could really have a romantic relationship with her, the girl was very honest, while still being polite. Hermione decided to keep her around for a while, as a sort of insider. She felt she could trust the strange girl.

Then there was Angelina Johnson, the loud girl with lovely dark skin and a dazzling smile. She'd been dressed in deep sapphire blue, and she was absolutely wonderful. Hermione was certain she wanted to keep this girl around for a while, although she wasn't sure yet who would make it to the Elite (the final six). But she had at least a month before anyone expected her to get that far.

The Japanese girl, Cho Chang, was very beautiful, and very graceful. Her mother murmured to her at dinner that the girl would make an excellant queen if Hermione were to fall in love with her.

HARRY'S POV

When he entered the breakfast room after parting ways with his mother and sister, all the girls turned their eyes to him almost expectantly.

"It's absolutely lovely to have each of you here," he began, "I hope you all slept well?"

There was a collective "Yes, Your Highness."

"Well, I hope you all have a lovely morning, and after breakfast we'll begin one-on-one meetings with each of you."

They bid him a good morning and Harry sat next to his father at the head of the table.

"Be very kind to them, Harry," his father murmured so only Harry could hear, "Young girls are very sensitive. You'd not believe how many burst into tears because I'd said the wrong thing."

"Of course, Dad," Harry replied.

After breakfast, the girls were shown to their Womens' Parlor, which Harry and James were expressly forbidden to enter unless invited in.

"It's meant to help them bond with each other," James told him, "and your mother as well, though she won't be joining them until later, once she's done meeting your sister's Selected."

Harry nodded, and asked from the doorway to meet with Lady Daphne.

Daphne Greengrass seemed perfectly lovely to Harry, but to be honest, so did all the ones after that. Padma, Ginevra, Alicia, Hannah, Marietta, and so on and so on. He had no idea who to dismiss, and he was expected to dismiss at least five within the first three days, although after that the pace slowed down.

He wished he could speak to Hermione. Hermione was always very decisive. But this had to be his decision, and his decision alone. His family was allowed to tell them who they liked or disliked, and allowed to give their input, but at the end of the day only Harry was allowed to dismiss or keep girls.

During dinner that night, his father told him that a girl like Padma or Hannah would be a very good queen. They seemed very pliable and very well-mannered. Of course, that was only if Harry fell in love with one of them. Above all he should choose for love, his parents were both clear about that.

He also told him Hermione had already dismissed five girls, leaving her at thirty. Harry had yet to dismiss a single one, and it'd look bad if he took to long to decide, he knew. So he, after much deliberating and wondering, picked five girls to send home. Since none of them really stuck out in his mind, he was confident he wasn't making a mistake.

ANGELINA'S POV

On the second morning, Angelina was once again woken up early. But she didn't mind. She was glad to see the princess again.

She had two maids, Alice and Cara, and they dressed her in an emerald green sundress for the day, as it was expected to be warm, despite the beginning of October. "The princess adores bright colors," Alice told her confidentially.

"Yes," Cara followed, "we're hoping this will help attract her attention, although all the other maids are doing it as well."

"But none of the other ladies are as beautiful as our charge, are they? I'm sure Princess Hermione already adores you," Alice assured her.

Angelina gave a nervous smile. "I hope so. She's absolutely wonderful."

"So are you, Lady Angelina," said Alice, "we're sure she'll love you."

"Oh," said Cara, "some of the other maids were telling us about one of the Selected, Lady Pansy."

"Yes, I met her. She seems rather mean," Angelina said.

"The way we heard it, she is," Cara agreed, "be wary of her. Girls like that just want to get inside your head. Do not let her."

"Eyes on the prize, if you will," Alice followed.

"Of course," Angelina said, before they sent her off to breakfast.

PARVATI'S POV

That morning, they dressed her once again in an Indian style dress, and told her it was to make her stand out.

"Embrace your roots. All the other girls will be in normal Illéan dresses. You can stand out," one of her maids, Eliza, told her.

"Of course, they're doing the same thing with Lady Cho now that they know they can. She'll be mainly in kimonos and such now," Gabby told her.

"Do you think the princess notices me?" Parvati asked nervously. She'd seemed very nice yesterday, but Parvati was sure she'd seemed nice to everybody.

"Of course she does," Eliza assured her.

"After all, how could she not?" asked Gabby encouragingly.

LUNA'S POV

They dressed Luna in a bright purple dress that morning, saying it went very well with her skin tone.

"Absolutely lovely," said her maid, China, as she looked her over.

China seemed so confident in Luna, that the blonde didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't interested in the princess, and was only being kept around as a sort of friend to help the princess.

Well, at least the food was good. Not to mention for every week that she stayed, there would be a check sent home to compensate her father.

So Luna pulled on the matching purple sandals and headed to breakfast, giving China a cheery smile as she left.

**A/N: So if anyone wants to submit their own character, I encourage you to, for either Harry's or Hermione's Selection. Also, I myself have not even decided who will end up with who, so if you have any preferences feel free to tell me. This will be kinda interactive, I think. **

**Also, yes, Hermione's gay in this story. Don't make it a big deal. Obviously there's going to be slash. If you don't like that just stop reading and find a hetero story. **

**Any questions/comments/constructive criticisms? **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Selection**

***disclaimer* Anything recognizable isn't mine. I don't even really own the plot that much. **

**Please Note: While Harry is an important character in the story, we won't see many details of his Selection, and the sections in his P.O.V. will be more like summarizing updates, to be honest. Hermione is the central character here. **

**Also, one reviewer mentioned that Cho was Chinese, not Japanese. **

**Sorry for the mistake, I didn't know. Anyway, I will at some point go back and correct that, but for now just pretend I said Chinese, and I will from this point on. **

HERMIONE'S POV

The second day of the Selection was when Hermione would begin to schedule her dates with each of the girls, which would begin the following day and continue for a few days until she'd had at least one date with all of the remaining girls. (She was currently down to thirty.) Her father told her at breakfast that morning that Harry was too, but that was mainly because he was afraid of taking too long to make a decision. Hermione frowned.

"That's ridiculous."

"Well, also because you had already dismissed five girls, and he wanted to keep up with you," her father revealed.

She sighed. "Then from this moment on please don't tell him how many girls I have left. I want this to be his decision, I don't want him to rush it because he's afraid of taking some time. I'm just decisive. And you can tell him I said that when he asks why."

"I'll tell your mother, and the servants as well," her father agreed. And then, "so who's getting the first date?"

Hermione wasn't sure. She didn't really have any favorites yet.

"No idea. What do you think about them?"

Her father shrugged. "I haven't really had the chance to meet them. I spent most of yesterday getting to know Harry's Selected. You'd have to ask your mother."

"That's not a helpful answer," Hermione complained.

"Well, your mother and I spoke about it, and we agreed Lady Cho would make a magnificent queen. Only if you love her, though."

The left edge of Hermione's mouth curved upward. "So you've already got favorites, then?"

"I wouldn't say favorites," James disagreed, "Just suggestions. From a more clear-headed point of view than you might have right now. Trust me, The Selection gets intense. You'll not be able to think clearly very much."

"I know," Hermione said. "I wish I could speak to Harry."

"I know you do, my dear, but you've both got to focus on this right now. Perhaps the most important decision of your lives."

"Even once we rule the country?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry and Hermione had made a pact when they were eleven that they wouldn't fight over the crown, they'd have a joint ruling. And that agreement still stood.

"Even then."

Hermione exhaled a long breath, nodding. Breakfast was over now, and the girls were being sent with Marie for etiquette and history lessons. Things one of the future queens of Illéa would have to know.

She went to what would be called her study, or office, and sat at the old oakwood desk, pulling out her stationary and a fountain pen.

'_Dear Lady Cho, _

_Would you please accompany me for a stroll through the gardens in an hour? You needn't worry about food, we'll be having a picnic. Your maids have been informed of this and will be waiting to help you prepare in your room. _

_Sincerely, _

_Princess Hermione' _

She told her servant Rose to wait an hour before delivering the message, during which she would plan out the schedule for the other dates.

CHO'S POV

She was sitting primly at a schooldesk in a room, dressed in a casual –but still gorgeous –silk cheongsam. It was as yellow as the sun and her hair had been pulled into an elegant updo. One of the other girls, Lavender, had told her she looked very pretty. So had her maids.

Cho noticed the Indian girl, Parvati, was also dressed in clothes reminiscent of her heritage. Cho thought she looked beautiful, and wondered how she could really compete with all these other girls.

She was pleasantly surprised and also delighted when a servant delivered a folded note and a small silver tray, labeled 'Lady Cho' in beautiful handwriting.

"It's from the princess," Cho revealed to Marie (and also the other Selected). "She wants me to be in the gardens in an hour."

"Well go on, of course, you'll need to be ready," Marie said, waving her off.

"Good luck!" called some of the other girls, although Cho knew none of them really meant it.

Her maids dressed her in flowy cotten pants and a silk shirt, saying it would keep her modesty if they sat on the ground to eat.

Cho nervously arrived at the doors to the garden, hoping she looked alright.

The princess appeared, looking gorgeous, dressed in black pants and a plain lilac shirt.

"My lady," said Hermione, taking Cho's hand. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Cho accepted quietly, "You look beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Hermione returned as they entered the gardens, making Cho blush a delicate pink.

HERMIONE'S POV

Her parents were right. Cho really was graceful and nothing if not elegant. She looked as if she was born to be a queen.

She was quiet and polite, and very charming, and she looked adorable when she blushed. Hermione picked Cho a pink carnation and she thought the girl might blend right into it if she blushed any harder.

Cho even _ate _delicately, not that Hermione hadn't been raised to do the same.

She wasn't sure if she would love Cho yet, but Hermione knew she was worth keeping around for a while. She was a strong candidate.

HARRY'S POV

There were a few girls that stuck out in Harry's mind, such as Lady Daphne and Lady Ginevra, but he didn't feel confident enough to send all the others home. He knew this was merely the beginning of a long and taxing process.

He had his first date with Lady Marietta, who seemed nice enough, but then, all the girls seemed nice enough, didn't they? If they didn't, they'd be sent home by now.

He sighed, sitting in his bedroom, and running a hand through his wild hair. This would be much harder than he'd thought.

HERMIONE'S POV

On the third day, Hermione had four dates, and two of them with very interesting girls indeed.

The first was Lady Scarletta. She wore an eyepatch over one eye, and Hermione could've sworn she saw a tattoo or two peeking out underneath the fabric. She didn't say much about herself, only that she didn't know her mother well and she had two older sisters.

She was short and skinny, but had a little weight around the hips and thighs.

"There's a lot more to you than you're telling me, isn't there Lady Scarletta?" Hermione asked, looking at her with curiosity. Scarletta merely smiled.

She was the most interesting girl Hermione had met so far.

Then there was Lady Fleur, who had French roots. She was beautiful in an Aryan sort of way, and was very graceful and charming, if a little dramatic. She reminded Hermione of Lady Cho, and Hermione wondered if her mother had had the chance to meet Fleur yet. If she had, Hermione was certain Lily would've suggested Hermione keep her around. Fleur was another one who seemed born and raised to be a queen.

Hermione took Fleur horseback-riding, and the girl rode like she'd been born on a horse. Marie also gave Hermione reports of how the girls were doing in their lessons, and Fleur knew history and etiquette backwards and forwards.

"It was a pleasure to spend time with you," Hermione said, returning Fleur back to her rooms with a kiss on the girl's outstretched hand and a charming smile.

Hermione idly wondered as she sat at dinner with her mother how Harry was faring, but knew she should keep her thoughts on her own situation.

On the fourth day, Hermione sent another five girls home, leaving her with twenty-five.

That was also the day of the _Report, _a television broadcast airing across the country that would now be giving weekly updates on the Selections. That day they'd interview Hermione's Selected, and Harry's would be the following day. It was meant to give the country an idea of what the girls were like, and how the competition was going. Hermione also knew there were polls going around of who the citizens liked best out of each Selection, although they wouldn't really have anything to go by until tonight.

The girls were all dressed beautifully. Harry was there, as it was customary for all of the royal family to be present.

"Harry, there's so much to discuss with you," Hermione said, a few minutes before the cameras began to roll.

"I know, this is madness, isn't it?" he agreed.

"How are you handling it?" Hermione asked.

"I think I'm doing pretty well. I'm still at thirty, though. How about you?"

Hermione smiled. "Don't try to find a clever way to get me to tell you how many I've got left."

"I could always just count them now," he argued.

"You could," she agreed, "but you still can't tell what pace I'm going at. Don't even compare the two, Harry. You and I are completely different people. It's understandable that we'd move at different speeds in something like this."

He nodded as the interviews began.

The first girl interviewed was Pansy Parkinson. The reporter asked her what life was like in the palace, what she thought of the other girls, and finally, what she thought of the princess.

"Life in the palace is wonderful," Pansy answered with a dazzling smile, "Everyone is so kind and gracious. It's like a dream. The other girls are amazing, honestly. I'm glad to be competing with such intelligent and beautiful girls. The princess is something else entirely. She's so charming, and graceful. I've never met anyone like Princess Hermione."

She got some dark looks from the other girls. Hermione wondered if there was something going on, or if it was just jealousy. Pansy _was _receiving an awful lot of applause from the live audience.

A few girls later was Parvati, every bit as lovely and reserved as she had been the first time Hermione met her. She was wearing a pale pink Ghagra Choli (traditional Indian dress, by the way) and she looked breathtaking.

For a second, Hermione had an image of Parvati wearing a snowy white Ghagra Choli, but banished the thought. It was much too early for that, and there were loads of other girls to choose from. There was no saying for certainty she would settle on Parvati. Although she certainly had a strong case.

Then there was Cho, still looking positively imperial, dressed in a pale orange cheongsam. Hermione already thought she'd become a sort of fan-favorite.

Angelina looked stunning in a plum-colored evening gown, and when she smiled the whole room lit up. There would be another fan favorite.

Then came Fleur, dressed in a champagne-colored ballgown, looking like an angel.

Lavender Brown laughed a lot, and told the all of Illéa how much she adored Princess Hermione. Hermione wasn't sure how much she wanted to keep her around, but the girl seemed to have a good heart.

Luna was dressed in indigo, and told the interviewer she was absolutely head-over-heels for the princess, although both Hermione and Luna knew that was an act, because if Luna made it clear her interests in the princess were merely platonic, the country would wonder why she was still in the palace.

When Lady Scarletta got there, the interviewer paused for a moment, a little surprised at her lack of one eye, and the tattoos that were visible even though her maids had desperately tried to hide them. Scarletta seemed a little blunt, but also seemed to like Hermione very much, so at least she had that going for her to the citizens. True to her name, she had been dressed in scarlet, and Hermione thought she looked every bit as gorgeous as all the other girls. There was something rather captivating about Scarletta, the Italian-born girl had a way about her.

After the interviews were all over, Harry turned to Hermione, a sly smile on his face. "You've got quite the challenge, haven't you?"

"You have no idea. I've dismissed ten already," she revealed accidentally, "but I've no idea who to cut out from here."

"Well, on the brightside," said Harry, "Mum told me the Swedish queen is coming to visit two weeks from now."

"That's also two weeks before the Halloween Ball isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"How long are they staying?"

"Just a week, I think. They said they didn't want to impose on us during this time, but Mum insisted they visit for at least a few days. You know Mum and Queen Anna are like sisters."

"Yes. That also means those prats of Swedish princes and princesses are coming."

Harry smiled. "Of course."

Hermione felt a dark feeling in her stomach. "You don't think they'll try to interfere with the Selected do you?"

Harry shrugged. "I hope not. Mum might love Anna, but she'd kick them out right quick if they messed with the Selection."

Hermione simply nodded, and headed to bed.

HARRY'S POV

The following day no dates at all were scheduled, as the girls were spending their entire day preparing for the _Report. _

He would've liked to go spend some time with his sister, but they weren't supposed to speak much during the Selection, and since her _Report _was over already, she was probably busy with her own girls.

Harry sat in the gardens, thinking about his situation. He had yet to even kiss any of the girls, but he was afraid they all talked about him and would compare things like dates and kisses, and he didn't want them to do that, because he was secretly afraid they'd all decide he wasn't worth the fuss and ask to leave. And while they couldn't dismiss themselves from the palace, he certainly wouldn't make anyone stay who didn't want to.

That night, he was dressed in a navy-blue tuxedo and sat beside his sister once again, waiting for the first interviews to start.

First up was Padma Patil, dressed in an orange sari, who was very reserved and to-the-point. She didn't gush, but Harry found he liked that she was a little quieter.

A few girls later was Ginevra Weasley, dressed in a pale blue dress, who confessed she thought the prince was wonderful, and she loved being in the Selection.

Then came Daphne Greengrass, wearing a brilliant sapphire-blue evening gown, and every word she spoke seemed well-informed and well-rehearsed.

A few girls later was Marietta Edgecomb, and then Hannah Abbott, and then Alicia Spinnet, until they all sort of began blurring together for Harry. None of them really stood out, which was why he was having so much trouble deciding who to keep and who to dismiss at each moment.

He was ready to tear his hair out by the time he got to his bedroom. He needed his parents' advice. More than that, he needed Hermione's advice, but he didn't get any chances to speak with her anymore.

He sighed, flopping onto bed.

**A/N, the SYOC is still open for now, so if you want to submit a character just PM me or review her. **

**Here's the form: **

**Name:**

**Age: (preferably between 16 and 19) **

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Skin tone: **

**Please List 3 Character Traits: ( 2 Good, 1 bad, to prevent Mary Sues.) **

**Harry's Selection or Hermione's? (Please note Hermione is the main character and her Selection will be more in-depth. **

**That's all, but if there's anything extra you wanna add, don't hesitate! **

**Also, since currently I have only received one OC (Scarletta) I'll be adding a few of my own. Please remember the time window will be closing within the next chapter or two. **

**If you have any preferences on who ends up with who, feel free to tell me! I still haven't decided yet, TBH. Also, updates may not always be this often. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Selection**

HERMIONE'S POV

The next day Hermione went on her date with Luna. Since they weren't really romantic with each other, Hermione decided they could just watch a movie in the theater of the palace. They spent most of the movie either talking about the Selection or laughing at ridiculous things the characters were doing.

"So, what's the mood with all the girls?" Hermione asked, offering Luna some popcorn.

"Well, most of them dislike Pansy."

"Pansy? What's wrong with her? She seemed lovely to me."

Luna's eyes grew concerned."Hermione, she's certainly not as innocent as you believe. She ripped Jaylene's dress after the _Report _you know."

"What? Why did no one inform me of this?" Hermione demanded. "Why would Lady Pansy do that?"

"I suspect she was jealous," Luna confided in her dream-like voice, "Jaylene's maids did an excellent job on her dress."

Hermione remembered. The dress was made of a substance that looked to Hermione like satin, and it was a deep Mediterranean blue that went well with the girl's mixed-race complexion.

"That doesn't explain why no one told me."

Luna shrugged. "I suppose Jaylene didn't want to seem like a tell-tale, and Angelina told me things like this happen all the time in Selections. Her mother had told her some stories about the events that were rumored to have happened in your father's Selection. I suppose it didn't seem very important."

Hermione frowned. She began planning on how to dismiss Pansy politely, and she'd have to give apologies to Lady Jaylene for the trouble.

JAYLENE'S POV

Jaylene could hardly believe that Pansy had had the audacity to rip her dress! And it had been so beautiful, too . . .

Of course, Jaylene would try to put it behind her. But that girl was a jerk, and Jaylene wanted to gag whenever she saw her gloating about a date with the princess or something.

Not that she was jealous. Her mother had always told her that jealousy doesn't befit a princess, and her mother had always hoped Jaylene would become the princess.

Of course, Jaylene wasn't sure she could really even compare to the other girls, they were all so beautiful. And the way she'd seen Luna and the princess laughing like they'd been friends forever, you'd think they were already in love.

Although, Jaylene maintained hope on the gounds that if Hermione had already made her decision, Jaylene would be gone by now. She still had a chance, right?

HERMIONE'S POV

After her "date" with Luna, Hermione had scheduled a date with Lavender. It was kind of boring for Hermione, and she realized then that she could see no future with the girl.

After that, she had planned a sort of date with Pansy, which was really just to ask her about the dress-ripping incident.

"Your Highness, I would _never _do such a thing! Whoever told you that is surely a liar!" Pansy insisted. Hermione knew Luna wasn't a liar, but Pansy seemed sincere. Perhaps it had been an accident, a misunderstanding.

Hermione only dismissed Lavender Brown on that day, leaving her with twenty-four when the end of the first week came.

Two weeks later, Hermione was still at twenty-four, and Harry had gone down to twenty-seven, and the Swedish royal family (minus the king) arrived.

There were three princesses, Greta, Elissa, and Katrina, and one prince, Klaus. Klaus was seventeen, two years younger than Harry and Hermione, and he wasn't bad. He mostly kept to himself. The princesses, however, were another matter entirely. Greta was a drinker and a partier, and the oldest. James had told Hermione that she did that to forget about the fact that she could've had the crown if Klaus hadn't been born, but she knew better than to ask her mother about that.

Elissa was something of a tramp, and the same age as Harry and Hermione. She had tried to sleep with them both on several occasions.

Katrina wasn't so bad, but she was a little whiny, and very bratty. She was fifteen.

Hermione didn't want any of the Swedish princesses around the Selected, for fear they'd offend them or sleep with them or scare them, and she could tell by the way Harry tightened his jaw he was thinking the same thing.

PARVATI'S POV

Gabby and Eliza had dressed her in a purple sari that morning, and she sat in lessons with Marie, in beteen Scarletta and Fleur.

She was a little bummed that Lavender had been dismissed, as she'd been a good friend in the week she was there, but was also glad. One more girl gone meant Parvati was one step closer to the princess, and her heart.

She fidgeted, trying to keep her hands from running through her hair, which had been side-braided and three small butterfly ornaments in it. Gabby had told her she looked the essence of an exotic queen.

"Dress for the part you plan to have," her maid had told her as she put the finishing touches on her hair.

Parvati idly wondered if things were going well for Padma, or if she was even still there. She hoped so. She hoped to marry the princess, and she didn't want it to drive a wedge between her and her sister if Padma didn't marry the prince.

Parvati's eyes widened as Marie told them that the Swedish queen and her children would be arriving the next day, and they had better be prepared.

"Queen Anna is very good friends with Queen Lily, and Sweden is an important ally. So if you make a misstep . . . " the woman trailed off.

They all nodded in understanding. This could send any of them home.

HERMIONE'S POV

The Swedish family was welcomed with a feast, and Hermione and Harry were informed as the two families sat to dinner that the Selected girls would be entertaining them in the next two days, and Hermione's were first, like always.

She was also informed that they'd be better off if any girl who happened to offend the Swedish family was sent home. (Although it was her choice, of course.)

She sighed, and hid her annoyance as Katrina whined about something in Swedish.

CHO'S POV

Cho still remembered in perfect clarity the day they'd visited her home after she found out she'd been chosen for Princess Hermione's Selection.

"_Here are some of the rules you will be expected to follow: First, you may NOT dismiss yourself from the Selection or be dismissed by anyone other than Princess Hermione, including the king, queen, or prince. Others may make suggestions, but ONLY the princess can dismiss you. Which also means you are required to stay at the place until Princess Hermione asks you to leave. Secondly, you may NOT take part in any romantic and/or sexual activites with anyone other than the princess while you are in the Selection." _Cho had blushed rather hard at that one. _"Third, you MUST take care of your body during the Selection. That applies to about everything. No self-harming, no dangerous activites, no skipping meals or overeating, no neglecting to cleanse yourself, nothing that could leave your body in anything but prime condition. Third, while we do not expect you to make friends with the other girls, you ARE expected to be cordial, or at least civil. Any sort of chaos with another girl will not be permitted. Additonally, physical violence of ANY kind will result in immediate dismissal. This rule was set by Princess Hermione herself, so she'll send you packing right quick if you get into a fight. I believe her words were 'violence does not befit a queen.'" _

The rules had seemed almost excessive, but they made sense, and Cho found she had no trouble with any of them. The only girl she really disliked was Pansy. She had a way of getting inside of your head, trying to make you mess up or look bad in front of the princess. She'd tried to throw Cho off a few times during meals, but Cho was always calm and collected. Insults and taunts brought no reaction from her. She was rather proud of that.

That day, she was dressed in an orange cheongsam, and that was the day they would greet the Swedish family. Marie led the twenty-four of them to a large cherrywood door, and turned and gave them all a sharp look.

"All of you, mind your etiquette. You'll want to make a good impression for our country. This is the first they'll be seeing of normal Illéan citizens."

The girls murmured that they understood.

Cho was standing in between Cristalina and Parvati, and the group walked in almost huddled together.

There was Queen Anna, and her three daughters and one son, who Cho remembered were named Anya, Elissa, Katrina and Klaus.

"Good morning Your Majesties," Marie greeted them. "I'd like to introduce you to the twenty-four remaining girls in Princess Hermione's Selection."

Queen Anna stood. "Good morning, Marie, and good morning, all of you."

They returned a collective "Good morning."

Queen Anna then introduced her children, and the Selected dispersed to all of them, asking if there was anything they could get them, and things like that.

Cho found herself under Princess Elissa's leery gazes, and wanted to be sick. This could get her in serious trouble. She wished she'd been dressed normally, like the other girls. Maybe then she would be less noticable.

She tried to blend in with the crowd, almost hiding behind Fleur and Jaylene, when she felt a presence right behind her.

"Lady Cho," said a breathy voice. Elissa.

"Is there something I can help you with, Your Highness?" asked Cho, trying not to let the disgust show in her voice.

"As a matter of fact there is. Come with me," she commanded.

"I don't think that would be appropriate," Cho protested.

"Come with me, or I'll tell Queen Lily you dreadfully insulted me," Elissa threatened.

But that couldn't be true, could it? And anyway, Princess Hermione was the only one who could really dismiss her. She started to say no, when the princess firmly grabbed her wrist and all but dragged her from the room.

Looking around, Cho realized nobody was paying attention. Nobody was even noticing. She felt cool fear in the pit of her stomach as Elissa dragged her off down the corridor, before stopping and pinning her up against the wall and forcefully kissing her right where anyone could see. Cho squeked in surprise and tried to shove the Swedish girl off of her, but she wasn't strong enough.

"_Elissa," _said a cool deadly voice that Cho almost didn't recognize. But Elissa had heard it before and knew exactly who it belonged to. "_What are you doing?_"

"She came onto me," Elissa lied. Cho's mouth dropped open in shock. "Practically begged me to take her then and there."

"I find that very hard to believe, Elissa," Hermione ground out. Her eyes looked almost hurt.

"It's the truth," Elissa insisted.

"My lady, what happened?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to Cho.

"She dragged me out of the room. Told me she'd tell the queen I insulted her if I didn't go with her," Cho answered quietly, her cheeks tinting pink in embarrassment.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Lady Cho," Hermione said, her eyes trained on Elissa, a murderous look in them. "For now, return to the room you were entertaining the Swedish family in. It would be best if you didn't mention this to anyone at the moment. And _you,_" Hermione said, speaking to Elissa, "are coming with me."

Cho inclined her head. "Your Highness."

Then she slipped back into the room, hoping nobody had noticed her almost-rape. She could only imagine what Pansy would do with that information.

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione dragged Elissa to the Womens' Parlor or room or whatever for Harry's Selected, where her mother was currently having tea with those girls.

All of them stared at her in surprise but quickly bowed as she all but stormed to the elevated chair where her mother was sitting, Elissa looking mutinous behind her. None of them knew what to make of it.

"Mother," she hissed, "Elissa and I would like to speak to you in private if you can spare a moment."

Lily caught on to the severity of the situation and simply nodded, standing and excusing herself from the three girls sitting around her.

"Hermione, Princess Elissa, what is the matter?" Lily asked once the three had made it to a nearby drawing room.

"I found _Princess _Elissa forcing herself onto one of my Selected in the hallway," Hermione revealed in an even tone.

"Princess Elissa? Is this true?" Lily asked, her green eyes wide.

"In my defense, she totally wanted me!" Elissa protested.

"She did _not,_" Hermione argued, "You threatened her and had her pinned to a wall!"

"Well," said Lily, a little shocked, "May I speak to the girl in question?"

"You may," Hermione said, "but she is rather embarrassed about the whole thing, and it might be best to let her forget about it."

"Of course. Who was it?"

"Lady Cho."

"Hermione, rest asured we'll post much ore security around the girls' rooms. As for you, Elissa, I'll be speaking with your mother about this, but until then, if I catch word you even _look _at one of the Selected again you'll never step foot in this country again! Am I understood?"

Elissa nodded, looking at the ground.

The Swedish family departed on their third day in the palace, over half a week before planned, and Hermione was not sorry to see them go. She could tell Cho wasn't either.

CRISTALINA'S POV

She went on a date with the princess again two days after the Swedish family left, and by that time all the Selected knew something had happened, but if anyone knew what, they didn't speak on it, and Cristalina's father had always told her some questions are better left unanswered. So she didn't ask the princess when she took her horsebackriding, and as far as she knew, no one else did either.

The Halloween ball was in two weeks, and everything was already being prepared. Her maids hid her costume from her, although they promised it would be breathtaking. She hoped so. She had twenty-three girls to compete with, each more beautiful than the last, and she had never been the most secure of girls. She felt like she hadn't really caught the princess's attention yet, while it was clearly demonstrated when one of the others did. Princess Hermione was somewhat prone to big romantic gestures, and the girls never stopped gushing about it if and when they were on the receiving end.

Not to mention Luna. She was something of a weirdo, and while nobody hated her, she was sort of excluded. It didn't help that the princess took her on a date what seemed like every other day, although Luna often reassured them Hermione was not in love with her. Cristalina didn't know if that was true or not, and at many times, her insecurities got to her.

She tried to shrug it off as her maids helped her into her dress for the day.

HERMIONE'S POV

Cristalina Gomez went home three days before the Halloween ball, and Hermione was sorry to see her go.

It happened sort of like this, as the guards had told her:

The girls had all been sitting in the Womens' Room. The queen was not there, as she was having tea with Harry's Selected at the time. Lady Pansy and Lady Cristalina began talking, and without warning it became heated, and before the guards could get them away from each other, Cristalina had slapped Pansy across her face.

While Cristalina was a lovely girl, Hermione couldn't go back on her word, and she'd set it in the rules and sworn that any physical violence would result in immediate dismissal.

"I'm sorry, Lady Cristalina, but violence does not befit a queen, although I'm truly sorry to see you go," she said genuinely. Cristalina nodded.

"This has been the best experience of my life," she said, almost a whisper, almost crying, "and I pray to God you see past Pansy's act before it's too late."

Cristalina had kissed Hermione on the cheek and departed. Hermione didn't know what to make of that.

All she really knew at that point was that she had twenty-three left.

**I'm interested to know what you thought! 7 followers to this story and 3 or 4 favorites (the last time I checked) and only two reviews? Not to mention at least 135 views at the last count! Even if you hate it, I'd like to know guys. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and drop your preferences for the pairings, because I still haven't decided! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Selection**

PANDORA'S POV

She sat at the vanity, her stomach tied in knots as Kelly, one of her maids, brushed her long dark curls. They were so dark brown as to appear black, but the well-trained eye could spot the tint of chocolate to her hair.

Today was the Halloween ball, and Pandora White knew this was her shot to stand out. She'd gone on a few dates with the princess, but she knew she wasn't in the lead.

She wouldn't be getting dressed for it until later, as it started with dinner and then the ball, and it was still morning. Kelly and Nyrah dressed her in a casual lavender-colored dress, and she slipped on matching sandals before heading down to breakfast.

She ate in between Camille and Marisol. They were the closest Pandora really had to friends in the palace. She was a little shy around strangers, and the fact that they were her competitors only added to it, but Camille and Marisol had both proven themselves to be kind and very un-Pansylike, so Pandora was starting to trust them.

She stood at 5 foot 4 inches, and her skinny stature only added to her insecurities. Looking at all the girls around her, Pandora wasn't sure she really had a chance. There was Scarletta, bold and fearless and semi-exotic with her Italian heritage (despite her lack of one eye –Pandora was sure that only made the girl seem more unique.) There was Cho, Chinese and tall and elegant and poised and perfectly graceful. Parvati, Indian and exotic and always dressed in those gorgeous saris and Ghagra Cholis. Jaylene, taller than average, and slender, even if she was a little gangly and a little immature at times. Angelina, with that smile that lit up the whole palace, along with so many others –and Pandora felt very anxious indeed. Sometimes she forgot that she was beautiful, too.

She just hoped her dress was as perfect as Kelly and Nyrah had promised her.

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione only had time to schedule in two dates that day, as after lunch everybody began rushing to prepare for the ball.

She went on a date with Fleur, and a date with Scarletta.

She took Fleur to the pond and wishing well that could be found in the gardens, and the French beauty seemed to adore it. Hermione was glad to see the girl smiling so broadly. Hermione loved to make others smile.

Fleur had confided to her once that blue was her favorite color, and Hermione picked as many blue flowers as they saw, plucking them gently from their roots and arranging a makeshift bouquet for Fleur as they went along –to say Fleur was charmed would be an understatement.

That was the day Hermione had her first kiss. Yes, you all might be surprised it took her this long, but she wanted it to be special.

She and Fleur had just arrived back at the large glass doors to the gardens, and Hermione gently leaned in and pressed her lips to the Frenchwoman's. When she pulled away, Fleur smiled so widely Hermione thought she might split her face in half. Her blue eyes were glowing.

After that, she took Scarletta to the cinema, since the Italian girl seemed to enjoy movies a lot. They watched an action movie, and Scarletta was the interactive sort of movie-watcher, meaning she often yelled out comments, instructions, and disappointed sounds of annoyance depending on what the characters were doing. None of the other girls were like that when Hermione watched movies with them, and the princess found it very endearing indeed, and in that moment visualized a whole lifetime of watching movies with Scarletta (among other things.)

Quickly she banished the image, just like she had banished the image of Parvati in a white wedding Ghagra Choli. Much too early to be having those kinds of thoughts. It had barely been a month.

After lunch, Hermione returned to her own rooms, where Rose helped her get ready for the ball. Her costume was simple –a full-skirted black dress, with the skirt made to look like plumage, and a black mask with mild glitter that strapped to her face so she didn't have to carry a stick. Her make-up was minimal as well, and Hermione was much more intent on what the Selected would be wearing than her own attire.

She wished she could speak with Harry, but like in all things Selection-related, this event would be separate from him and his Selected. They'd be having their own ball in their wing of the palace.

Hermione sighed, and slipped into her black high heels.

ANGELINA'S POV

Angelina was glad she was tall enough that she didn't need heels. She'd never been able to walk in them right. Thankfully, Cara and Alice put her in flats.

She was wearing a deep, almost risqué red, and her hair had been curled and fell about her shoulders in black ringlets. Her mask was bright red as well, only covering the top half of her face.

She smiled broadly as she said goodbye to her maids and left her room for the night, hoping it would go well.

PANDORA'S POV

Kelly and Nyrah had proved truthful. Her costume was gorgeous.

It was a yellow dress with a full skirt, with butterfly sleeves. Her mask was black with yellow butterflies painted across it, and she had strappy yellow high heels to wear.

As Kelly put the finishing touches on her hair, Pandora hummed a melody to herself, as it usually helped to calm her nerves.

Kelly and Nyrah sent her on her way with an enthusiastic 'Good Luck!' and a lot of confidence that Pandora hoped she could channel that night.

PARVATI'S POV

It was the first time they'd dressed her in a normal Illéan dress since she'd gotten there.

It was deep violet purple, and the costume was in all ways just a ballgown with a mask, but Parvati guessed that was how everyone's would be. Her hair was plaited down her back, and Gabby assured her she would be the most beautiful girl there. Parvati hoped so.

FLEUR'S POV

Fleur's costume was pale blue, and she blushed every time she glanced at the flowers Hermione had picked for her, arranged carefully in a vase on her dresser.

Her maids assured her Fleur was the most gorgeous girl in the castle, and that everyone loves a Frenchwoman. And after Fleur was given the first kiss, how could she not be in the princess's heart?

(You get the gist of the costumes and preparation.)

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione sat at the head of the table, her mother beside her, as the girls all began filing in for dinner and the ball. Hermione was breathtaken. They were all in absolutely perfect costumes, and Hermione had a hard time telling who was who for some of them, although some of them she knew without hesitation –like Parvati, no one could match that hair, and Angelina –no one had sush a smile, and Cho –nobody was so elegant. Camille was distinctive by the blonde and caramel highlights running through her dark brown hair, and Jaylene was easily one of the tallest girls there.

The girls all began conversing, and Lily filled Hermione in on the details of Harry's Selection as they ate, speaking quietly.

"Poor boy's going mad," she revealed, "It's much harder than he thought it would be. He's down to twenty-five now."

"Does he have any favorites?" Hermione asked.

Lily shrugged. "Not that I can tell. He's at a loss."

"Do _you _have any favorites?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I do," her mother conceded, "although I won't tell your brother that. There are two who I believe so far would make excellent queens. One is Lady Daphne –very well-mannered, polite, graceful –a lot like Lady Cho, actually. Then Lady Ginevra –she's a lot different from Daphne, but just as good. She's got a little bit of fire, truthfully. Reminds me of myself."

"And Father?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't like to play favorites, really. He's sort of been acting like a stand-in Dad to all the girls when Harry's busy with one of them or other things."

"Yes," Hermione mused, "he does the same thing with mine. So what are your favorites out of my Selection? I know we talked about this on the second day, but time has passed."

Her mother thought it over. "I'm reluctant to tell you, as I don't want to really influence your decision."

Hermione waved a hand dismissively. "You won't, Mother. I'm not like Harry."

"Very well then," Lily caved, "I still rather like Lady Cho, as far as what makes a good queen –not that your father's parents ever thought _I _would make a good queen, and I think I'm doing rather well –but personally, I like most of them."

"Who _don't _you like?" Hermione asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

Lily sighed. "I dislike Lady Pansy. From what the girls have told me, she antagonized Lady Cristalina into hitting her, and she's rather cruel. Tries to bait them all into doing something foolish."

Hermione frowned. This wasn't the first complaint she'd heard against Pansy, and she was starting to believe there might be some merit to everyone's words. She made a point to investigate it, and dismissed it from her mind as dinner finished and the music began, provided by a small strings group in the corner.

"Who first?" Hermione mused to herself.

The girls, of course, were permitted and encouraged to dance with each other and any of the guards who asked if they liked, as there was only one princess and twenty-three girls.

Hermione picked one out. She couldn't tell who it was from the distance, but she was wearing a beautiful yellow dress and her mask had –were those _butterflies? _

If not for the dark hair, Hermione would've thought it could've been Luna.

As she stepped closer, and the girl met her eyes, Hermione knew who it was –it could only be Lady Pandora, with those eyes. They were gray, ringed with blue, and quite unsimilar to anyone else's.

"My lady," Hermione said, extending her hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Pandora was blushing, but it could hardly be seen in the low lighting and with the mask semi-in the way.

"Yes, Your Highness," she accepted.

"I've told you, you don't have to call me that. 'Hermione' is fine," Hermione insisted as they began to waltz.

"And I've told you not to call me 'lady' and yet you persist," said Pandora in a gentle voice, almost amused. Hermione grinned.

"I suppose I do, my lady."

Pandora giggled, and the sound of it was like music.

Hermione danced with Jaylene after that, who was a little bit of an awkward dancer, and almost stepped on Hermione's toes twice. She blushed dark red, and apologized profusely, but it was endearing to Hermione.

Then there was Angelina, who gushed about how beautiful the party was, and how pretty everyone looked. Hermione loved how positive and up-beat the darkskinned girl was. It was, to be truthful, refreshing.

Hermione caught a dance with Luna after that, who was dressed in a silver ballgown.

"What's the mood tonight, my lady?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone's rather anxious. More than a few see this as their big chance to catch your attention," Luna confided.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Of course, what makes them anxious is that everyone is dressed immaculately. So they're all afraid they don't stand out."

"They all stand out to me," Hermione revealed honestly, "All of them are beautiful and unique and wonderful. If I didn't think so, they'd be gone by now."

"I try to tell some of them that, but they're not inclined to believe me. As it is, they're rather jealous of me," Luna said with an amused smile.

"Jealous? What are they jealous of?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Well, we're close friends, and we hang out a lot to discuss the girls and all the little things that they think or say that you wouldn't find out about otherwise."

"All true."

"The girls see that and think that you're already in love with me, or that I'm at least your favorite. And I can't tell them they have nothing to worry about without telling them _why_."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I'll make an effort spend equal time with the others. It's just, you're the best friend I've got right now. It's good, I think, to be able to forget about the Selection for an hour or two."

Luna merely nodded as the song ended and Hermione left to dance with Scarletta.

By the end of the night, Hermione was exhausted, and had danced with each of the girls at least twice. She'd barely rested at all, and was overjoyed to collapse in her bad that night, barely even taking off her dress.

CAMILLE'S POV

The next morning was not a good morning at all.

Camille had thought when she woke up that it would be. Her maids dressed her in a casual orange dress that fell just above her knees, and her highlighted hair was still curly from the night before –Camille often thought it looked like the inside of a candy bar, with all the different shades of brown.

But right after breakfast, as the girls all gathered in the Womens' Room, things went bad.

Pansy often read magazines, and today it was being passed around the room. Some of the girls looked relieved, some looked happy, and some looked devastated. When the gossip rag finally got to Camille's hands, she understood why.

The latest fan-favorite poll had been published, and there in plain ink for everyone to see were their ratings, given to them by the citizens.

Few were surprised to see that Cho Chang had come in first, but many of them were outraged that Pansy Parkinson had come in fifth, just below Parvati Patil, in fourth, Angelina Johnson, in third, and Fleur Delacour, in second. Pandora White was in sixth, Luna Lovegood in seventh.

Camille herself placed in fourteenth, which somewhat upset her, but it wasn't like Hermione herself had made that list, so it didn't necessarily mean it was accurate.

She noticed Scarletta was in 20th, and felt somewhat bad for her. The girl was really lovely underneath her brash exterior, but the people on the outside couldn't see that.

Some of the girls were crying, but the girls in the top five seemed fine. And then there was Pansy, looking puffed up and proud, and more than a little smug.

Half of the girls were in tears, and the ones who weren't were being antagonized by Pansy. Camille wanted that girl gone.

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione rubbed her knuckles against her forehead, trying to think. She groaned. Whose bright idea had it been to show the girls that magazine?

"It was Lady Pansy's magazine, Your Highness," answered the guard, Tanner. Hermione hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud.

Somehow, Hermione was not surprised. When there was conflict, Pansy always seemed to be involved.

Hermione knew then with great conviction what she would have to do.

"Bring Lady Pansy to me, Tanner. Be polite about it."

He nodded, disappearing from her study. She steepled her hands and rested her head against them. Four minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, but her voice was not welcoming.

Pansy entered, dressed in a pale pink sundress, her hair hanging in a curtain around her face. She was still beautiful, and Hermione remembered the flirty, friendly Pansy who she had seemed to be. But instinct told Hermione that wasn't the truth.

"Your Highness?" Pansy asked.

"Lady Pansy, I'm so sorry, but I'm dismissing you," Hermione said slowly.

Pansy's eyes widened.

"What? No –you can't –please!"

"I can, my lady. Please, don't make this harder than it needs to be. I've made my decision, and my word is final in this competition. It was lovely to have you here. Goodbye."

Tanner entered and gently but firmly led Pansy out. Hermione was almost relieved to see her go.

And then there were twenty-two.

**If you have any sort of conflict or scenario you'd like to see in the story, I'm open to new ideas. Additionally, the SYOC window is closing within the next couple chapters. Now would be the time to submit your OC. **

**Like I've said before, I love reviews, and if you have any pairing preferences let me know!**

**Also, please note that the rating list in no way reflects my own feelings about the pairings, or any plans I have, because I don't really have any yet. **

**Next chapter we'll see an update from Harry's POV about his Selection, and a few other things as well! **

'**Til next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Selection**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, maybe one or two of the OCs.**

HARRY'S POV

He was now down to twenty-four, and it had been a week since the Halloween ball. They were now into November.

His mother hadn't told him a thing of how his sister was doing, and he missed her sorely. For nineteen years, he'd spent almost every day by her side. They were best friends.

He knew he was leaning towards Lady Daphne. He wasn't sure why, there was just something about her. About her pale blonde hair, her vivid green eyes, her graceful, poised manner. Something so compelling about Daphne Greengrass. He knew his mother thought she'd make a good queen. She hadn't said anything, but Harry knew.

Then there was Lady Ginevra, or Ginny as she preferred. She was like a wildfire, she was loud and friendly but fierce, having held her own in more than a few arguments with the other girls. She always spoke her mind, even though it had landed her in almost the last spot in the polls (although Harry didn't care about the polls, but it ahd caused a ruckus with the Selected.) She was like a deep breath of fresh air.

He looked at all the other girls in his mind. There were a few contenders, truthfully, and he knew it would be bad for publicity if he made his decision this early. The ciriticisms from councillors, advisors, even the citizens would be overwhelming, wondering if he was sure, wondering if whatever girl he chose had done something to him, slipped something in his food. He had to draw it out a little so everyone would know he was sure. And he wasn't yet, anyway. All the same, he sent ten girls at once home that day. 14 left, and he already had a few ideas of who would make it to the Elite (the final six) in his mind.

His parents seemed almost surprised when they found out that night, which led Harry to believe Hermione hadn't gotten that far yet. He wondered if she was as stressed as he was.

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione had twenty-two left, and she and her mother chatted about Harry's Selection at lunch, remarking how sudden it was that he'd dropped ten girls.

"He was discussing it with your father, you know. Told him he's already thinking about the Elite," Lily revealed.

"The Elite?" Hermione was shocked. "It's just under two months! No one's ever gotten to the Elite that quickly."

Lily shrugged. "I think he's ready for this to be over. He misses spending time with his twin, not to mention eating family dinners together. And the girls are always getting in catfights and such. It's taking a toll on your brother."

Hermione nodded, sipping water. "It's not surprising. It's taking a toll on me as well. I just don't want to rush it."

"That's completely understandable. No one expects you to get to the Elite faster than three months at least. No one expects you to pick the One until at least five months. You've got time, my dear. Anyway, who's caught your eye today?"

Hermione discreetly nodded towards Angelina. Lily nodded. "Yes, she's a rather bubbly young girl, isn't she?"

Hermione nodded. "She's lovely."

FLEUR'S POV

Fleur sat by Luna at lunch, trying to figure out whether or not to be jealous of her.

"You have nothing to worry about," Luna said in her dream-like voice.

Fleur looked startled.

"It's easy to tell," began Luna, "most people are jealous of me. They shouldn't be. You shouldn't be."

"And why not?" asked Fleur, a mild French accent detectable.

"Princess Hermione is not enamoured with me, certainly not as most people seem to believe," Luna answered.

Fleur didn't know if she could believe that or not, but she didn't really have a choice. It's not like she could ask the princess. It would seem jealous any way she asked. So she nodded, deciding to take Luna's word for it, hoping it was the truth as she watched Angelina and the princess walk out together. She felt mild jealousy, before remembering _she _had gotten the first kiss, and that had to stand for something, right?

SCARLETTA'S POV

Scarletta was still sore about the poll. It only hit her already-lacking self-esteem harder. Sure, she acted like she didn't care, but it still hurt.

She had been floored when Hermione had arrived at her room not twenty minutes later, telling her that she was one of Hermione's favorites, and she held great affection for her, even if the rest of the country didn't. Even if she had been last, the princess had said, it didn't mean a thing. After all, Pansy had been fifth and she'd gone home that very day.

She had never felt such a surge of affection for anyone in her entire life, although it was close, as she did like her father and one of her sisters (Genevieve) very much. The princess was simply wonderful.

CAMILLE'S POV

Marisol was sent home that day, told simply that while she was a lovely girl, the princess couldn't see a future with her.

Camille was sad her friend was gone, but happy that there were only twenty-one girls left.

There was a big delight when it got out that Jaylene's birthday was approaching, on the nineteenth of November. It was currently the fifteenth, and when Hermione found out she declared there would be a celebration, and the servants began fluttering about in preparation.

All the girls were deciding what they would gift her. Some of them could dance, and some could paint, and some made music, and some could sew. Camille herself had no idea what to give Jaylene, and while Jaylene vehemently protested that she didn't want anything for her birthday, all of the Selected ignored this and began planning her presents anyway.

PANDORA'S POV

Pandora was both nervous and excited for Jaylene's birthday party. She knew what she was going to do, she was just nervous to do it in front of everyone. She'd just _die _if they didn't like it, or worse, if the princess didn't like it.

But everyone always told her she had a beautiful singing voice, and Jaylene had once mentioned this was her favorite song, and Pandora had easily mastered it.

Her maids had her try it out for them, and they swore up and down it was perfect. Pandora hoped so.

ARIEL'S POV

Ariel Mason was a girl of the shy variety. She had brown eyes and light brown hair, and she was very short and very skinny, and olive complexion. They said she easily-influenced. They said she was too shy. They said she was too short and skinny and boyish. There were times when Ariel was inclined to believe them.

But Ariel had been chosen for the Selection, hadn't she? Not any of those catty girls from her hometown. Ariel had outlasted thirteen other girls so far, each of them very beautiful, but Ariel was still there and they were not.

That had to count for something, right?

Ariel had two friends so far –Jaylene and Angelina. Jaylene was tall and gawky, and laughed too loudly, but she was fun and energetic, and it balanced out well with Ariel's shy, introvertive demeanor. Angelina was just friends with everyone, though, so Ariel didn't know how much that really counted.

She was planning what to do for Jaylene's birthday party. She'd always been good at drawing. Maybe she'd draw her a skit or something.

She and Jaylene were currently in the Womens' Room, eating pineapple chunks. Jaylene's long, wavy black hair was pulled up into a bun, her bangs falling into her dark brown eyes as she and Ariel talked.

"I don't want everyone to make a big deal outta my birthday," she said, red tinting her cheeks.

"You only turn eighteen once," Ariel reminded her. "You deserve to have a big birthday party."

Jaylene shrugged awkwardly.

**I'm so sorry this is really short, I know, but next chapter will be longer. Just had to update while I was home. **

**As always, reviews make my day, and as I mentioned in a PM to one reader, the SYOC window is open until we can name all remaining girls –which will either occur by more OCs or more girls getting evicted, so to speak. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Selection**

**Disclaimer: The song used in this chap is The Dog Days Are Over by Florence + the Machine, and I don't own it at all. I also don't own the HP characters, or the Selection comp, the former which belongs to J.K. Rowling, the latter which belongs to Keira Cass. **

PASIRE'S POV

Pasire Ford had made it to the final twenty, and she could hardly believe it.

Another girl had been sent home that morning. It was the day before Jaylene's birthday and birthday party.

She sat in her room just before dinner, brushing out her strawberry-blonde hair. Pasire was a litle less than average height, standing at five foot three, and relatively skinny at one hundred and seventeen pounds, and her hazel eyes were bright with fire.

Her maids told her the other girls didn't have a chance, but Pasire was willing to bet everyone's maids told them that. Anyway, she felt like she blended into the other girls too well. She wished she had something unique or exotic about her, to make her stick out. Like Parvati's Indian heritage was undeniable, only made moreso by the saris she was constantly dressed in. Impossible not to notice her. And Fleur's heavy French accent was nothing if not alluring. But Pasire knew if the princess didn't see something in her, she wouldn't be there still. Plus, Queen Lily seemed to like her. Of course, Pasire had noticed that the queen's favorites were likely Cho and Fleur. Pasire was good at reading people like that.

But Pasire did have confidence. She knew she was beautiful. She wasn't vain or conceited, but everyone had always told her how beautiful she was. How distinctive. Pasire hoped it was true.

It had, of course, gotten around to all the girls that Fleur had gotten the first kiss, and it was speculated Scarletta had gotten the second one very recently, although Scarletta rarely spoke of her relationship with Princess Hermione.

Pasire herself had yet to kiss the princess, but regardless, she was in it to win it. She was not the type to back down or give up.

HARRY'S POV

He'd heard from his mother that there would be a birthday party for one of Hermione's girls. He hoped they all would enjoy it, because Lord knew he could use an excuse to relax.

The girls all seemed to be at each other's throats. At least twice a day he received reports of one girl accusing another girl of ruining her dress or taking her favorite hair clip. Harry didn't really have time to deal with it, and it irritated him that most of them weren't mature enough to handle it themselves. It told him a lot about who would be fit to rule as a queen. So, on the day of the birthday party that Harry was not allowed to attend, he sent home ten more girls. He was at fourteen now.

Of course, one of the girls who never complained or accused was Lady Daphne, the picture of sophistication. She was a lady in all things. Always elegant, always put together, always calm and collected. He had no doubts she'd be making it to the Elite. Of course, he wasn't sure who else would make it to the Elite. But he wasn't even expected to be this far yet, so Harry didn't have to worry about it for a while.

He took her to the flower gardens that day. There were flower gardens all around the palace grounds, so he had no worry of running into his sister or one of hers.

Lady Daphne wore a yellow sundress, and while Harry secretly thought she looked most beautiful in emerald green ballgowns, she couldn't wear green every day, and she couldn't wear a ballgown just for the gardens. She was still absolutely gorgeous, her purely blonde hair curled, falling well past her shoulders. Her pale blue eyes shined with amusement and affection when Harry picked her a yellow rose with red tips. He hoped she didn't know what it meant.

Her lips quirked, telling him she did. But she didn't say anything.

He steeled his courage and slowly leaned in to kiss her. And she kissed him back. Harry was both delighted and slightly surprised, and he didn't know why.

His mind flashed to thoughts of Lady Ginevra, or Ginny as she preferred. She held just as much appeal as Daphne, truly, but in a different way. Ginny was sarcastic and sassy and there was fire inside her. She always smelled like strawberries and she was always ready for an adventure through the forest.

He found himself torn.

There were others, of course. Twelve other girls to choose from still. But he knew somewhere deep down that he'd only kept them there to keep up appearances until they reached a long enough time for him to have chosen the perfect bride.

ADELAIDE'S POV

Her light brown hair had been styled into a bun for Jaylene's birthday party. They'd wanted to pin her bangs back as well, but Addie had vehemently protested this. She had always worn bangs to cover up the scar she'd gotten from playing with her brother when she was younger, and she wasn't going to stop now.

Her dark blue eyes shone with flickers of sky and ocean blue, and they were rimmed with a delicate layer of black eyeliner to make them pop. Her maid, Kate, told her she had gorgeous eyes, and there was no way the princess couldn't take notice of her.

Addie wasn't the most artistic of people, and that seemed to be the theme for Jaylene's gifts. So she gave her something instead, one of Addie's hair combs from home. Not the kind you cob your hair with, the kind for show that stays in your hair. It was encrusted with sapphires and topazes, as blue and yellow were her favorite colors. It had been a gift from some distant relative for her most recent birthday. Since Adelaide was from a relatively wealthy family, she had no qualms about giving something valuable like that away. Not to mention she considered Jaylene a good friend.

Kate carefully placed it in a pale pink box for her, and wrapped it in a velvet blue ribbon.

Addie checked her appearance before leaving. She was dressed in a blue evening gown, a silver necklace with a dolphin pendant hanging around her neck.

JAYLENE'S POV

Jaylene tried a smile on in the mirror. Her birthday party would be starting soon. She turned eighteen that day. She knew she was supposed to be happy on her birthday, and she was of course. But there was still a lingering sadness that always seemed to follow her since Maia had died.

Maia was Jaylene's sister, older by three years, and had been Jaylene's best friend and favorite person in the world. She had died in a shooting in a grocery store –not that Jaylene understood why someone would shoot up a grocery store –and even though two years had passed, Jaylene wasn't sure she'd ever really get over it. Sure, she put on a smile. She'd fallen into eight months of depression immediately following Maia's death, but had realized she needed to at least appear okay to function.

Jaylene wondered what Maia would say about all this Selection business. Probably something like "So, Jay, you got the hots for the princess huh?" to start with and spend hours messing with her and joking. Maia was never serious, which made it all the worse when –No. Jaylene couldn't let her thoughts stray down that path. If she did she'd end up sobbing into her pillow again, and her maids already thought something was wrong with her. So she carefully stood, trying not to wish she wasn't so tall, trying not to wish her face wasn't so long, and left, wearing flats because Lord knew she didn't need the extra height at 6 feet tall.

ARIEL'S POV

Ariel had drawn a portrait of Jaylene, and it had turned out rather well if she did say so herself. Her maids said it looked exactly like her.

Ariel quickly slipped into short heels –because she'd break her neck in high ones –and headed out for the hall, meeting up with Angelina along the way. Angelina was good to have around because she did most of the talking, and usually Ariel didn't really have to add anything to the conversation. It was a relief. Ariel had never been good with words. That was why she'd taken up drawing.

PANDORA'S POV

Pandora's chocolate brown hair had been curled, and she thought it looked nice. She was wearing a vibrant purple dress, and matching heels.

As she walked into the hall behind Ariel and Angelina, she was glad to see most but not all of the girls were already there. As was the king, and Pandora suspected the queen was having dinner with the prince.

They all sang happy birthday to Jaylene, who looked beautiful, and then began to perform and present their gifts. Camille had played a melody on her violin. Ariel gave her a portrait. Adelaide a beautiful hair comb. Scarletta had written a song, but being unable to perform it, had one of the palace musicians play it for her on the piano. Pandora couldn't deny it was beautiful, and that it was a shame Scarletta couldn't play anymore. Pandroa hadn't really noticed it before, but it was evident the girl was a musical genius. She idly wondered what had happened to her eye, but would never ask her. It wasn't her business.

There were more gifts and celebrations, and a lot of sheepish gratitude from Jaylene, and finally it was Pandora's turn.

She gathered her bravery, and stepped up in front of everyone, the girls and the princess and the king all watching her with curiosity.

Pandora didn't bother to tell them which song it was. Jaylene would know, and it was for her birthday after all.

She closed her eyes, as it was easier to pretend she was alone, and began to sing.

"_Happiness hit her, like a train on the track, _

_Coming towards her, stuck still, no turning back, _

_She hid around corners, and she hid under beds, _

_She killed it with kisses, and from it she fled," _

It was called Dog Days Are Over, by Florence + the Machine, and Jaylene had told her once it was her favorite song. Pandora wasn't sure why and would never ask, but she would do this for her friend's birthday.

"_The dog days are over, _

_The dog days are done. _

_The horses are coming, _

_So you better run." _

It was much longer than that, and at the end of it, everyone clapped loudly and almost wildly. Pandora cracked her eyes open, to see many smiling faces and an amused look on Hermione's face. Pandora's eyes went to Jaylene, to see how she liked it. Pandora might've been imagining it, but she could've sworn there were tears in the girl's eyes. They appeared to be happy tears though, so Pandora wasn't woried. It was safe to say she'd done well.

SAMMAEL'S POV

Sammael lurked outside of one of the girls' rooms, dressed as a palace guard. Nobody knew he wasn't. He was, for now, collecting information. He'd learn the princess's schedule, her habits, how many guards she had around her at any given time. And when he knew, when he had all the information he needed, he would strike. His orders were to have the princess dead by New Year. He'd never failed a mission before.

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione thought Jaylene's party had gone wonderfully. She was returning now to her rooms, mulling over the twenty girls she had left, compiling a mental list of five who could be sent home soon. Hermione liked to consider all her options, but she also liked to be quick and decisive.

She already had a few ideas of who would make it to the Elite. Nothing concrete yet, though.

She sighed as she slipped into her pajamas. Harry was already at fourteen she knew. She wasn't trying to catch up to him, but she hoped he was making good decisions about who to keep and who to send home. She didn't want him to rush it and end up with someone he didn't really love.

But she was tired, and all of these thoughts could surely wait until morning.

**A/N: Did you like it? I know it's taken me ridiculously long to get this posted, and the chapter isn't even that long, but I was busy, what with school shopping my cousin stayed with us for the past week and a half, and we moved him into his college dorm yesterday. I know it's not really an excuse, but it's the reason why. **

**Anyway, what do you think of Sammael? Of Addie? Pasire? I personally have a few favorite OCs (none of which are my own I promise) but I won't tell you which ones. Anyway, I would like to do more POVs, as there are so many characters, but it would get kind of messy after so many in a chapter. I try to rotate them, but the story has a mind of its own. Anyway if you have any suggestions, constructive criticisms, or questions, feel free to let me know. I try to take everyone's suggestions and angle them into the story. **

**Also, what do you think of Jaylene's until-now-hidden sadness? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There is no excuse. It has been way too long since I've even thought about this story. School has eaten me alive, but I'm hoping to update more often. **

**I hope you like it, it gets a little dramatic and it's not nearly long enough to make up for the unofficial hiatus, but it's something. **

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

Adelaide

Ariel

Angelina

Cho

Fleur

Jaylene

Luna

Pandora

Scarletta

Parvati

Pasire

It was a week before Christmas, and Hermione sat at her desk, caught in a staring match with the list of remaining girls Rose had written up for her. Eleven in total.

How on earth was she to choose, though?

They were each wonderful and amazing in their own ways. Adelaide, or Addie as she preferred, was kind and sophisticated. Ariel was charming and gentle, Angelina friendly and compassionate. Cho was graceful and quietly intelligent, Fleur elegant and passionate. Jaylene was fun, and kind, although Hermione suspected the girl had a few secrets, as did everyone. Luna didn't really count, but Hermione would be keeping her around for as long as possible. Pandora was a sweetheart, Scarletta was rough around the edges but had a very strong heart beneath it all. Parvati was classy and beautiful, and Pasire was fiery and quick-witted. They were all much more than that, of course, but Hermione was making an effort to think in simpler terms.

That day, she finally decided on someone to send home. Parvati Patil was gone before dinnertime, and Hermione felt a small portion of the weight on her shoulders lift.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Things were progressing surprisingly fast. He had gotten to the Elite the week before, the final six. There was Lady Daphne Greengrass, Lady Ginevra Weasley, Lady Padma Patil, Lady Hannah Abbott, Lady Katelin Bell, and Lady Melody Watson. Of course, there were only really two options, had only been two options for quite some time now.

He did not know exactly how his sister was doing, but his father had revealed he was farther than she. He felt no sense of competitiveness in this, but the part of him that was still twelve was smugly satisfied. He ignored that part and continued thinking of his two options, and how they could each affect both him and the rest of Illéa in the future.

FLEUR'S P.O.V.

Fleur didn't know what to think. Sure, she had gotten the first kiss, but it seemed like every time she turned around Hermione was taking Angelina horseback riding, or sneaking down to the theater with Scarletta, or taking Adelaide to the gardens, or doing numerous other things with any of the others.

Her last date with the princess had been five days prior, and Fleur was getting antsy. Parvati had been sent home just the previous day; did that mean things would soon be getting narrowed down to the Elite? That meant four girls would get sent home soon, would she be one of them? She hoped not. She cared immensely for the princess, perhaps even loved her. She thought getting sent home now would feel something like a gunshot to the chest.

Her maids reassured her, even though she hadn't spoken. They had gotten to know her very well over the previous few months.

Jennie chattered on and on as she slid a hairbrush through Fleur's silken locks.

"She's got to adore you, Miss, there's no doubt about that. No way she couldn't, not you. Those other girls ain't much at all compared to you, and you just remember that."

Fleur didn't know whether to believe her or not.

JAYLENE'S P.O.V.

Jaylene got sent home two days after Parvati. The princess was very kind about it, all things considered, and it almost broke her heart.

"I'm terribly sorry, my lady, only I don't think you're quite right for me," she said gently. Jaylene nodded.

"I understand, Your Highness," Jaylene replied quietly. She was informed the train would be ready at six.

Her beloved maids packed her belongings, Jaylene asked them to be very careful about the the drawings and poems and songs she'd received for her birthday from the other girls. She said goodbye, and at six, she was gone, taking one last long look over her shoulder at the palace, murmuring a last goodbye.

ANGELINA'S P.O.V.

Angelina was . . . unsure of herself, though she'd never been certain to begin with. They were down to nine. She stared at her reflection late one night, wondering if she was very close to the princess's heart, or if she was just a day away from dismissal. Christmas was in a few days, what if she was just waiting until after that to dismiss her? Angelina didn't know if she could deal with it. She was in love with Princess Hermione, that was one thing she was certain of.

Her maids told her to get some rest, and she did.

On Christmas, they all exchanged little trinkets. The princess had bought them each a charm bracelet, with different charms for everyone. It was very thoughtful, while still showing no favor to any of them over the others. Angelina thought it was a very Hermione-ish move.

When she got back to her room, she found a bouquet of white roses on her dresser, with a little tag signed 'H' in elegant script hanging from one of them.

She smiled so wide she thought her face might split open. Of course, there was every possibility the princess had had roses delivered to all of them, but still.

The next day, Angelina was woken up at five in the morning to be informed the princess had been attacked, and was severely injured.

She was swiftly escorted to the Hospital Wing, where most of the other girls stood gathered outside the large double doors leading in.

"The head nurse, Madam Pomfrey, won't let us in," Ariel informed her quietly, "The king and queen and Prince Harry are in there currently, we've been told we may be allowed to see her, if she wakes soon."

"But what happened?" Angelina demanded, "Who attacked her?"

"An assassin from the east," Addie said from her other side. "He was going to –to kill the princess, but she was awake, and stronger than he'd thought. There was a sort of wrestling, but he had a knife. It looked like she's been caught with it somewhere in her midsection, she was bleeding very badly." Addie's eyes screamed anxiety, as well as Ariel's. That was the first time it occured to Angelina that perhaps she was not the only one so achingly in love with the princess.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

She woke up drowzy, in the Hospital Wing, with her family crowding around her. She had dim memories of the confrontation merely a few hours before.

Her mind was hazy, through the thick fog of thoughts, one stood out.

"I want . . . "

"What is it?"Came her brother's gentle voice, "Mya, what d'you want?"

"I want . . . to . . . see her."

She was dimly aware of him asking her who 'her' was, but before she could speak the name she drifted off into unconsciousness again.

**I'm interested to know what you thought. Sorry if it's something of a cliffhanger, and I would've preferred to write more, but its been so long since I updated I just had to get something decent done and posted. **

**Requests? Criticisms, comments, angry demands? You know what to do. **

**Also, in case you didn't realize, the SYOC is closed now. Let me know your preferences for pairings, and feel free to tell me every chapter. I'll be tallying how many reviews in favor of each pairing, but please don't review like 70 times in one chapter for your preferred pairing. **

**Til next time, I suppose. **


	8. Chapter 8

PASIRE'S P.O.V.

They were given turns to visit the princess the next day, when she was feeling better, although still sentenced to bed rest. One would go in and sit with her for a few minutes, and then another would in, the rest waiting anxiously outside the doors.

Pasire, for herself, had been worried sick, and it was clear to her the others had been, as well.

Ariel had burst into tears the moment they'd arrived in front of the doors, and it had taken about ten solid minutes to calm her down. Others were looking teary too, although many looked angry as well, or anxious, or some combination of all three.

Pasire certainly was. She was furious, livid, absolutely enraged someone had had the audacity to send an _assassin _against the princess of Illéa! Marie had assured them all the best teams were being set on the task of tracking down whom had put the man up to it, but that wasn't enough. She wanted to see the assassin dead, see those who hired him dead. Somewhere inside, she registered mild surprise at such violent, angry thoughts, but she was not extremely shocked by it. She had always been protective, and she had grown to care about the princess very much.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the imprint of Hermione. Hermione smiling, Hermione laughing, Hermione telling her about some mathematical theory or psychological effect. She was so educated, so intelligent, so kind. Pasire remembered vividly her eyes, like wells of chocolate. Oh, she loved her.

She was not shocked by this, either.

She was informed it was her turn to see the princess, and ducked into the infirmary.

CHO'S P.O.V.

Cho had been crying all day. Not in front of the other girls, of course, although she had felt a few glide down her cheeks before she could stop herself.

She had been to see the princess third of all, and it had been almost too much for her. She'd immediately asked for an escort back to her room, and there she was, laying on her bed and weeping.

_It was obvious Hermione was in bad shape, as much as she tried to deny it. Her face was too pale, and though she had undoubtedly been sleeping for the past twenty-something hours, dark purple bags had formed under her eyes, and her voice went weak at times. _

_Cho felt a tear escaping her eye. _

_"Oh, my Lady," Hermione said, though it came out as more of a whisper. "Please don't cry over me, Lady Cho."_

_Cho didn't even bother to wipe the tear away, despite being told her whole life that crying was unattractive, and if it must be done, should be done in private. And especially not in front of one's beloved. _

_"Look at you, Princess Hermione," she murmured, "You look in pain."_

_"I'm not, I swear it, my Lady." _

_"Please do not lie to me." Cho sighed. "It's alright, though, you'll be fine, won't you? Up and running in no time?"_

_A smile that looked far too forced. "Of course."_

_But as she was leaving, she stopped at Madam Pomfrey's office. _

_"She'll be fine, won't she, ma'am? Just the same as before, once she's healed?"_

_A sorrow-stricken face. "My dear, I do not believe so. She will not be . . . crippled, but I suppose that depends on what you consider crippling. The knife caught her in her stomach. I immediately brought in the on-call surgeons, but unfortunately, the organ will never fully heal. She'll have stomach problems for the rest of her life, high risk of ulcers as well as several other issues. Additionally, several of her ribs were cracked in the struggle, but those will be mended soon." But then, a sort-of smile, "Still, Lady Cho, we are lucky. She is not mortally wounded, she will be out of bed soon. She is not ruined or dead."_

_"Yes," Cho smiled weakly, "Quite lucky, indeed." _

Oh, but Hermione would never be the same again. Stomach issues? Ulcers, amongst other things? Cho didn't even want to think about that. Sure, ulcers could be dealt with, and wouldn't cause too much great damage if dealt with properly, but what about everything else? There was a wide variety of stomach issues that could occur, that could cause her princess pain.

And cracked ribs, Cho knew from experience those hurt every time you even _breathed. _She hadn't even known Hermione's ribs had been cracked.

She wept into her pillow, for while it wasn't as serious as it could have been, her princess was in pain. Her lioness.

PANDORA'S P.O.V.

Pandora's visit to the princess had been heartfelt, as well as heartbreaking. She knew she could've asked Hermione, or the nurse, how bad her injuries were. Pandora didn't want to know the details. She didn't want to give herself the room to worry over it and get even more anxious. All she knew was Hermione was not seriously injured, and would be recovered in a couple weeks at the most.

And that was enough for her.

_Pandora sat with Hermione. The princess slowly lifted her hand and clasped Pandora's in hers. Pandora had been the very last to visit, and it was clear Hermione was tired and weary, even though it had only been about an hour._

_"Lady Pandora, this request may seem silly . . ."_

_"Anything."_

_"Will you sing for me?" _

And she had. She had sung her an old sweet song she remembered from her childhood, right until the princess was softly snoring. She had given a brief smile and exited the infirmary.

SCARLETTA'S P.O.V.

Scarletta had been outraged and scared to death when she received word the princess had been attacked.

Two days later, though, her heart was slightly settled, though a prick of anxiety still lived there. She had been assured, however, by Madam Pomfrey, that even though she would be at high-risk for various stomach issues the rest of her life, the princess would recover. In simple terms, she would be just fine.

They'd been let off the hook for their etiquette lessons and such since the princess's attack, but today they'd be going back.

They sat in the room nicknamed the classroom, as it had desks, and Marie was basically their teacher.

She sat dressed in a somber dark green dress. Most of the others were dressed in darker colors too; none felt very excited or joyful at the moment. Dark green, gray, and plain, dark blue were common themes.

As Marie went over some review lessons on dinner etiquette that Scarletta didn't much care for, she mentally reviewed the list of girls left.

Fleur.

Cho.

Angelina.

Ariel.

Pandora.

Pasire.

Luna.

Adelaide.

And herself, Scarletta.

Nine left. Not too long until they'd hit the Elite. Scarletta hoped to God she made it to the Elite. She hoped to God she made it to the One.

LUNA'S P.O.V.

The princess had called for her. She was escorted into the infirmary halfway through another etiquette lessons. The girls all shot her jealous looks as she left. Oh, dear. She had hoped they had gotten past the jealousy stage. She had hoped they were better than that.

But apparently, they'd all kill for some more time with the princess, especially with the . . . fragile state she was in.

Luna, somehow, thought she already knew what this would be about. And knew there was no reason for any of them to be jealous.

Hermione looked a little better than she had a few hours ago. That was comforting. Luna was not interested in the princess romantically, but she had become a very dear friend to her.

"You should be resting, Hermione."

A brief smile. "You are the only one who feels comfortable addressing me by my given name, you know."

Luna smiled back. "We could probably discuss that for awhile."

"I'd love to. It could mean many things, or be because of many things. But Luna, that's not why I've called upon you."

A serene smile from the platinum blonde. She knew. "Yes. I thought we'd reach this point sooner or later."

"How do you always know, Luna?"

"It's just what I do, I suppose. And this arrangement wasn't going to last forever."

"As you are aware, then, I have reached the point in this where I cannot keep you here any longer. You have been a valuable ally, and a priceless friend. I truly wish you could stay forever."

"But you must pick a bride, and you must narrow down the list."

"Yes. You always know. I'm being put on pressure by the council to get to the Elite. Harry's already there, and there are multiple procedures we have to do, that have to be put on hold until I reach the Elite as well."

"Of course. I understand, Hermione."

"I know. Luna?"

"You want my advice one last time. I must tell you, Hermione, I don't have very much left to offer. They're all wonderful girls, and it is plain to me that each and every one are absolutely head-over-heels. It's good you chose now to dismiss me, as I've served my purpose. The rest is up to you."

"Luna, my friend." Hermione sat up in her bed, pulling Luna into a warm embrace. "Never change. Ever. Don't ever listen to what anybody says about you. You're amazing just the way you are. Wise, and fair and kind. I'll expect to see you back for the wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Hermione."

"The train departs at six."

Luna smiled. "I will say, though, that I consider myself very lucky to have been a part of this. To have been able to help you at all. I feel honored."

"i am honored to be able to consider you my friend. Consider it even. Now go, before I change my mind."

**Alright! Now, I know there was no Harry's POV in this. That's because I already planned what happens next on his side, and it can't happen until Hermione reaches the Elite. Maybe next chapter, maybe the one after, we'll see how things play out. **

**So here's what I've decided so far. I can't make all of your preferences endgame, as much as I want to, this isn't a harem story. Only one can win. Until that time, however, I will make my greatest attempts to write as much fluff/romance for each of your preferences as I can reasonably put in one chapter. There wasn't that much in this one, because Hermione's bedridden for the moment.**

***PLEASE NOTE* I do not have much knowledge about medical things. I don't know if a knife wound to the stomach would really have these kinds of effects, and I tried to make it as general and obscure as I could without making it too little, I guess. If any of it is incorrect, then I apologize, but I probably won't get around to correcting it until the story is over. I don't have much spare time anymore. Also, if the recovery time for the cracked ribs/stomach wound is inaccurate, just chalk it up to futuristic medicines. It's a fanfic, I hope we're not going to be THAT particular. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yet another update! I sincerely hope you're all still with me! Anyway, I do give some measure of thought to this story in my daily life, and I was thinking, I'm pretty sure the bride is going to end up being one of the OCs. I don't want to dissapoint anybody, but I just think it'd be a waste of the wonderful OCs I have been lent to not use any of them. I am sorry if you were one of the ones rooting for Fleur, Angelina or Cho, but I'm 98 % sure it won't be one of them. I hope you'll keep reading anyway, because it is a unique plotline to the Harry Potter archives. If not, I guess I understand. **

** Anyway, for those of you who are sticking around, prepare yourselves. It won't be much longer now. I'd estimate maybe three or four more decent-sized chapters until the conclusion. **

** Now, onto the chapter!**

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione was finally out of bed, and she was glad. She walked the gardens, alone, mentally reviewing the girls left.

Fleur.

Cho.

Angelina.

Adelaide.

Ariel.

Scarletta.

Pandora.

Pasire.

She still missed Luna. It had been nice to have an honest friend. For a fleeting moment, she wished she were a normal girl, the kind that could have sleepovers with her friend Luna and go to school together and chatter like friends did.

She quickly banished the thoughts, she was a princess and would one day be a queen. This was her path, she could not, and more importantly _would _not, stray from it. It was like her mother had told her when she was younger; pushing against a brick wall will surely drive you to madness. Acceptance is key.

And she had accepted her place a long time ago. But still, sometimes her thoughts wandered . . .

But she couldn't let them. Not when making perhaps one of the most important decisions of her life.

"What did the hyacinths ever do to you, Hermione?" came an amused voice. Hermione felt herself smile.

"Nothing, Dad," she replied, "I'm just frustrated."

She knew what she was really frustrated about; the fact that she had been forbidden to go horseback riding for the foreseeable future. But throwing a tantrum would get her no where.

James Potter sighed. "Life can be frustrating, Mya."

She resisted the urge to point out that that statement was particularly unhelpful.

"Eight left," she murmured, "Eight beautiful, dazzling girls left. But how do I choose?"

The king said nothing, perhaps he didn't know.

"How did you decide?" she asked instead.

That he did know. "It was always going to be your mother," he said quietly, "even if I didn't realize it at first. It was always going to be her, no matter what."

"How do you know you love someone?"

"There are many ways to figure it out." James looked at his daughter, then let his gaze wander over to the hyacinth bush. "Sometimes it comes in the little things that build up. The way your heart clenches and you become suddenly alert when you hear her name. The way seeing her always, _always _makes you feel better, even if you're cross with each other. The way you'll always forgive her, no matter what. The way she makes you better. Fiercer, braver. Love makes lions out of us." He smiled. "Other times, you just know, without even having to analyze all of those things. It's something deeply inside you, Hermione, something certain. Love is not fickle."

Hermione was shocked. She had never heard her father speak that way, not ever. But she had always known how deeply in love he was with her mother, and she with him. It was a known fact. 2 + 2 =4, and James loves Lily. She wondered if her children would ever know that about her and her wife. She hoped so.

That night, she made it to the Elite. She was unsure of who she loved, but knew with certainty who she did not. Cho and Fleur were nothing but graceful when she dismissed them. She did feel sorrow to see them go; she did not love them, but she had cared very deeply for both. She knew they'd have been excellent queens, and considered it a pity neither of them would be. But her father was right, she had to have faith in her heart.

SCARLETTA'S P.O.V.

Scarletta had made it to the Elite, and almost cried with relief and joy that night in the privacy of her own chambers.

One step closer. She was one step closer.

_I think, if I get dismissed, it might destroy me. _

And then she felt selfish, for surely the others had felt the same when dismissed. Only she couldn't help her heart. And she was in love with the princess.

This she knew to be true.

She had a date with Hermione the following evening, they were having another movie night. Scarletta adored her movie nights with the princess.

She was dressed in black cotton pants, and a white form-fitting long-sleeved shirt.

As they watched, they talked.

"So, we've made it to the Elite," began Hermione.

Scarletta couldn't hold back a grin. "We have."

"Tomorrow morning officially begins the Elite activites. All of you will be having private meetings with my mother and father, and then separate meetings with my brother, to let my family get to know their possible future in-law. At the same time, I'll be having meetings with all of my brother's Elite. After that, more interviews on the _Report, _not to mention all the articles . . . oh, it's going to get rather busy."

"It'll be alright," Scarletta assured her, sensing Hermione's discomfort with any added hustle-and-bustle to the castle.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Hermione murmured.

"When have I been wrong?" Scarletta replied with a cocky arrogance that she wasn't sure she really had, and they continued the movie.

ARIEL'S P.O.V.

Ariel was immensely overjoyed to have made it to the Elite. She found herself on her balcony, sketching a patch of the flower gardens, when she spotted the princess, and one of the girls. From here it looked like . . . Pandora? Maybe, but her eyesight had never been too accurate, and they were a ways away.

Not wanting to intrude, she gathered up her colored pencils, and prepared to head back inside her chambers, when she saw Princess Hermione lean over and kiss Pandora.

She was immediately filled with anger,with jealousy, surprising herself. She already knew this would happen, had been happening. She knew it was not exactly monogamous until all the others were gone. But still, it hurt her, to see Hermione so affectionate to another.

_Am I not good enough, that she would shower all the others with affection? Is any one of us by ourselves not good enough, that she must go from one to another?_

The thought was childish, and she knew it. Ariel had already known how this worked before even signing up. To be bitter now was immature.

So she took a deep breath, went back inside, and carefully ripped her sketch into small shreds. It wasn't like she would be finishing it any time soon.

**So here we are, at the end of the chapter. What did you think? Of James's little speech? Ariel's . . . I guess we would call it bitterness? Or jealousy? I'm sorry if it seems out of her character, from what I was given she's generally very shy and unassuming, but I think anyone in that situation, under that amount of stress, would have a similar reaction. **

**Anything you have to say? I'd be glad to hear it, you know what to do!**

**'Til next time.**


End file.
